1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing systems, especially to a testing system for testing fan speed.
2. Description of Related Art
After computers are manufactured, quality tests are required. One of the tests is to test the speed of the fans of the computers. A conventional method to test the speed of the fans is by using a tachometer. However, the conventional method requires opening the computer and manually positioning the tachometer close to the fan, which wastes time and labor, and as well, the tachometer is expensive.
Therefore there is a need for improvement in the art.